


Game On

by Mimifreed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Dumbledore's Armada, Dumbledore's Aramada's The Magic Begins Within, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Flash Fic, Hermione Granger Gets Her Way, Light Angst, Moony is a tease, One Shot, POV Hermione Granger, Professor Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/pseuds/Mimifreed
Summary: After Remus takes a comment made by Hermione a little too literally, Hermione puts an end to his games.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 45
Kudos: 135
Collections: Best of Remione, Magic Begins From Within - A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Challenge





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Magic_Begins_From_Within](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magic_Begins_From_Within) collection. 



> This was written for the Dumbledore's Armada Flash Competition: The Magic Within hosted by the lovely TakingFlight48 and Kiwi! Thank you for such fun prompts!
> 
> Speaking of prompts... mine was **Demand They Pleasure You**
> 
> I had help from the most wonderful alpha/beta DrunkenWinky! Please go check out her stuff, if you haven’t! 
> 
> **WINNER BEST SMUT**

Hermione stormed up the path to Hogwarts with a piece of parchment clutched tightly in her fist. The light drizzle of early spring soaked the ground, causing her trainers to squelch in the mud as she barreled furiously through groups of students.

_Three bloody weeks!_

She finally reached the entrance and she stomped up the stairs, paying no mind to the severe look she received from Argus Filch as she tracked mud into the newly mopped hall, making her way up to the third floor.

 _Three miserable fucking weeks_. She had said _one_ thing to Remus about missing the teasing and tension they used to have. _**One comment.**_ When he agreed, so easily, with that glint of mischief dancing in his green-gold eyes, she should have known the Marauder would take it too far.

And now she had been left for weeks with nothing! Well, she couldn't say _nothing_ , she supposed…

There were plenty of touches and kisses. Hot breaths on the back of her neck and soft caresses that trailed from the collar of her shirt to the button on her jeans before dropping off. There were stacks of naughty letters, plenty of lingering glances and heated kisses that promised more but never amounted to anything. Back rubs, shared showers and ghosting of fingertips over her skin in the early hours of the morning. At one point, Remus had even ran his tongue up her neck, nibbled at her ear and whispered some of the _filthiest_ things she had ever heard only to step away, press a light kiss to the tip of her nose and go back to marking his second year's essays.

For _three weeks_ she had been forced to take care of her arousal on her own as Remus did… _whatever the hell it was he was doing._ It was while she was reading the eloquently phrased and descriptive letter she received this morning, one that had her hand wandering south of the waistband on her pyjamas, that it had finally clicked.

In the most _Marauder_ way possible, Remus Lupin had taken her request to an entirely new level, and he was _enjoying_ it—the prick! Hermione clenched both teeth and parchment tighter as she tore down the corridor, not bothering to knock before she ripped the door to classroom 3C open.

Remus was standing before a small group of students, discussing the implications of a Langlock hex. He looked up, his eyes widening slightly in surprise at Hermione, before an amused smirk pulled his lips to the side. She glared at him, hoping he could feel every bit of frustration she was sending his way, and took a seat in the back of the classroom.

She waited, knowing damn well this was an extracurricular study group and Remus was more than capable of ending the session. Instead, he drew it out, occasionally sending her heated looks that only she would pick up on. He shed his robes, claiming the room to be a little too warm as he rolled his sleeves to his elbows and undid the top button of his shirt. Hermione was positive the students had never seen so much of his skin, but _goddammit_ if he wasn't doing everything in his power to make her crazy.

Finally, he ended the study session. Hermione nearly screamed when one of the students hung back to ask a few extra questions, so close to hexing the girl that her fingers were itching to grab her wand. When the student finally left, Hermione bolted from the chair and marched to the front of the room, slamming the parchment down on Remus' desk.

"Do you think you're funny?"

Remus turned to face her, a look of absolute innocence on his face. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about."

"Oh, don't start with me, Remus Lupin! You think you're clever, don't you? You think you can just write these absolutely _maddening_ letters that leave me wanting and call it _teasing_?!"

His lips twitched, but his face otherwise remained blank. "Haven't the foggiest, my love. I simply wrote what was in my heart this morning—"

" _In your heart_?!" Hermione nearly shouted, an exasperated laugh escaping her lips as she snatched the letter from the desk, clearing her throat and began to read.

"... _your traveled, generous thighs, between which my face has come—the innocence and wisdom of the place my tongue has found there—the live insatiate dance of your nipples in my mouth—_ that's what you heard in your heart this morning?!"

Remus couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face now, his eyes practically dancing with mirth at the absolute frustration he had inflicted on her. She wanted nothing more than to jump up and smack his beautiful, charming, _stupid_ face.

"I'm truly at a loss for words," Remus said, his voice shaking from the effort of holding back his laughter. "I thought you wanted to be teased? You said there was no build up and that we rushed. And, as a Marauder, I _never_ want you to think you have to explain what you mean when you say teasing. I'm simply giving you what you asked for, _darling_."

Hermione ran her tongue over the front of her teeth, setting her jaw and pursing her lips as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. When her own smirk formed, Remus' amused expression fell.

"...what?"

"Nothing," Hermione said in her sweetest voice. "It's just…if you don't give me what I want, you're going to lose this little game of yours," She sauntered forward, letting her words linger in the air and pressed a featherlight kiss to the underside of his jaw. "And I promise you, Moony, those little pranks you pulled with the other Marauders? Child's play, compared to what I can do."

Hermione heard the lock on the door click into place as the shades shuddered shut. In the span of a breath, Remus' lips crashed down to hers, devouring her with enthusiasm. She laughed into the kiss and he took the opportunity to delve into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own, sending a shiver down her spine.

She stumbled backward, knocking a Foe-Glass off the edge of the desk. They paid no mind to the sound of the glass shattering as Remus gripped the round of Hermione's arse and seated her on the surface, effectively knocking off a few more items.

"We should go to my quarters," Remus said in a husky whisper against her throat as he nipped at her collar, his tongue darting out to soothe the marked flesh.

"No," Hermione insisted. "Remus, I can't wait another minute!"

He muttered a low string of obscenities against her skin as nimble fingers untucked her jumper from her jeans and shoved the cotton up her torso, yanking it over her head. She was suddenly very thankful that she had forgone a bra this morning, as she rushed to get dressed to come here and demand he make good on that stupid letter. His warm palms against her breasts sent waves of heat to her core and Hermione swiftly undid the buttons on his shirt, uncaring that a few had popped loose. She ran her hands down his chest, tracing the slight muscle of his abdomen before following the thin trail of brown hair that laid beneath his navel to the buckle of his trousers. Already, she could feel his erection hard against her palm as she rubbed him through the material and worked the clasp open.

Remus' mouth found one of her nipples and pulled a breathy moan from her lips as he swirled his tongue around the peaked flesh. Every caress of his hand and swipe of his tongue sent shockwaves to her center, and he hadn't even properly touched her yet.

He pulled at the button on her jeans and Hermione lifted her hips, shoving the denim and knickers down as quickly as she could. She kicked them off and moaned loudly when his fingers finally made contact against her clit. She needed him _now_ and after three weeks of touching herself to naughty letters she was sure it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge.

Hermione shoved at the waistband of Remus' boxers, pushing them just far enough down his hips to expose his cock before wrapping her fingers around it. She rocked forward against his hand, crying out as he slipped two fingers into her heat. He gave an appreciative grunt as her hand began to work him, tugging in rhythm with the strumming of her clit.

"Remus—Now. I need you, _now_."

His hand left her center and gripped her thighs, roughly pulling her to the edge of the desk as she stopped pumping her fist to line him up with her entrance. They moaned in unison when he pushed forward, burying himself to the hilt. He set a brutal pace, slamming in and out of her while holding her hips firmly against the desk with an almost bruising grip. Hermione brought her legs up and around his waist, locking her ankles in place against his arse, pulling him deeper into her. Remus pressed her back flat against the desk, hair sprawled out over the parchments that laid there, waiting to be reviewed.

She couldn't help the scream of pleasure that tore from her throat when her toes began to curl, her thighs tightening on the sides of his waist as he fell forward, onto his forearms. His mouth found hers and he sucked on her bottom lip, while his hand sank between them, rubbing over where they were joined to coat his fingers in the slick that had gathered there before swiping furious circles against her clit.

In ten minutes, Remus took Hermione from a tense, frustrated woman to a boneless, wailing, mess of sweat and limbs—effectively shoving her from the razor thin edge she had been teetering for three weeks and causing stars to burst behind her eyelids. She was so focused on her own pleasure, her legs shaking and back bowing, that she barely heard the guttural growl that came from Remus as his pace stuttered and he emptied his release inside of her.

Remus collapsed on top of her, pressing soft kisses to her collarbone and whispering sweet words of praise into her skin. After they both caught their breath and came back to earth, Remus helped Hermione off the desk they just desecrated and she began to search for her jeans and jumper. Remus swore under his breath as he collected the pieces of the broken Foe Glass while Hermione searched for her knickers.

When her hand landed on the thin, lacy material, instead of pulling them over her thighs, she smiled to herself and rounded his desk. She waited until Remus busied himself with cleaning up the quills that had scattered over the floor before pulling open the third drawer down, where she knew he kept his ink pot and placed the knickers in the drawer. She smiled to herself.

If Remus thought he could leave her dangling for three weeks and make up for it with one simple—albeit, amazing—shag in his classroom, he was sorely mistaken.

_Game on._

**Author's Note:**

> The naughty letter that Hermione reads aloud is an excerpt from a poem called "The Floating Poem, Unnumbered" written by: Adrienne Rich.
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who voted for my piece! I’m constantly humbled by you guys. Thank you!


End file.
